Taking What's Mine
by Cindre
Summary: Kaiba is determined to have it all. What will he do to get it? KaiYugi, noncon, rated M.


Series: Yuugiou  
Title: Taking What's Mine  
Written: 28 August 2002  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kaiba/Yugi  
Words: 1,620  
Warnings: PWP, Non-con, Semi-shota.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Kaiba is determined to have it all. What will he do to get it?

I've just defeated him in our final duel; I get to face Pegasus. His soul is broken, crushed at my hand. I am proud to the point of arrogance, proud that I've caused him pain. Seeing him on his hands and knees crying before me stirs something inside of me. An urge, an unbridled hunger that I can barely keep under control.

I want more from him, scarring him emotionally is not good enough for me. If I could break his spirit...if I could taint his body...

I stare at him. I almost smile at the tears that slide gently down his smooth cheeks. Then my reveling is interrupted by Tea's pointless ramblings. I hate her voice, I hate how it comforts Yugi and makes him stop crying. Yet my victory still shows enough to please me; his shoulders tremble, his head hangs low.

I smirk, take his starchips, and whisper to him, "Your soul is mine." I can tell this startles him; he gasps, and I feel his gaze burning into me as I walk into the castle. Just as I enter the castle doors he gives me what I want. I hear his footsteps; he is running behind me. The doors begin to close and I stand and watch as he screams my name and hurls himself through the doors just before they close. "Kaiba!"

His friends are blocked from us. I hear their pathetic pounding on the other side of the door as I slowly advance on Yugi. He is right against the door when I find myself almost touching him. I smirk down at him and he blushes, eyes level with my stomach. I grab him under my arm and hurry with him to the tower where my brother was being kept prisoner originally. I threw Yugi onto the floor and shut the door, setting my suitcase beside it and quickly reaching back up to lock the door. Yugi had gotten up by the time I turned around.

"What do you want Kaiba?" I smirk. 'He really is an innocent little boy outside of Duel Monsters.' "Yugi." All I can do is say his name, over and over as I walk toward him. His eyes are fixated on mine until he reaches the open low window and he almost falls out, but I grab his ankle just before he does. "Yugi. I could let you fall, and all my problems would be solved." Yugi's eyes beg and he whimpers. He leans forward and grabs my wrist with both of his small hands. I smile and chuckle at his tactics. I lift him easily, throwing him over to the bed that Mokuba once slept in. I smile so deviantly that Yugi looks like he is going to have a heart attack, his face breaking out in small droplets of sweat and his sparkling eyes wide with fear. I walk over to him while I undress myself. "Yugi. I think you're beginning to realize what I'm going to do to you."

He shakes his head and scoots back on the bed. I grab him and laugh as he squirms against me. I take the sheets from the bed and rip them to small ribbons and tie Yugi to the bed with them. I grin wickedly. I'm going to have Yugi the way I've wanted him since our first duel.

Yugi's eyes are wild with fear, just like when we duel. That look makes me hot for him, and I lean down onto the bed and capture his lips harshly, making him whimper. He struggles against his bonds and against me as he feels my leg come between his and nudge his crotch. "Kaiba..no.." I smile. I expected no less. It's like music to me, the sweetest of music coming straight from Yugi's lips as he begs me to stop, moans and whimpers, crys. I move my lips across his, hungrily sucking on them. I pause to take off his clothes and run my hands over his body as if to smooth out his skin. I grin at the perfection beneath me. He growls. "Let me go Kaiba!"

I smile and kiss him again, ignoring his growls and threats. He gasps against my lips as my hand finds his cock. I wrap my fingers around his precious sex and begin to move my hand up and down along it, drawing more gasps and low moans from my god's throat. "K-kaiba...stop!!" I crush his lips against mine again as I work his now-hard cock within my hand. He feels like silk against me, so soft and tempting. I suddenly jerk him hard once, making him yelp into my mouth. I smile and squeeze his shaft, making him whimper. I can tell it hurt him. He squeezes his eyes shut. I chuckle and release his lips. "Kaiba let me go! Stop!" His voice is shaky with fear and uncertainty. I can almost sense how aroused he is. His emotions are perfectly reflected in his eyes; when I look there I see fear and lust. Exactly what I wanted to see.

"No Yugi. You want this." I run my hand over the skin of his chest. "Do you not?" I press my fist into his lungs hard, squeezing all the air from them. Yugi's face flushes and he gasps. "No..!" I smirk and hit him in his stomach, causing him to try and curl up into a ball as best he can. It is positively arousing seeing him gasp for air and pant. I lean down and take his shaft into my mouth, but only a little way. I want to see Yugi's reaction. I am rewarded with a sharp gasp and a strangled moan as Yugi arcs his back and brings his hips upward from the mattress, ramming his cock further into my mouth. I suck him hard immediately, nipping at his cock eliciting sounds of all sorts from Yugi's mouth until I hear his breath hitch in his throat and I feel his body stiffen and I put my whole mouth on him and swallow his cum as it pours from his cock.

I crawl up to him, admiring his sated body on my way to his mouth. When I get there I force my tongue into his mouth and push his own semen into his mouth. I hold my mouth on his until he is forced to swallow or suffocate. I feel him swallow and hear his slight whimper of protest. I pull away from him, making a small bridge of cum and spit between our two mouths until it breaks and drips onto Yugi's chin. I lick it off and Yugi closes his eyes tightly and blushes. "What's the matter Yugi? Ashamed that I am the one to take your first release?" Yugi made no response, he only turned his head away from me, keeping his eyes shut. I chuckle and lean down to his ear. "Oh but Yugi, I'm not done with you yet." Yugi's eyes shot open and looked into my own. Once again it was like a mirror to his emotions and it only showed me fear. I laugh half-heartedly and kiss his chest. His legs are already spread for me as I crawl on top of Yugi and look at him, smiling. "Think you can take me Yugi? Even though I'm going to be nice enough to prepare you, I can guarantee you it's going to hurt." Yugi started to tremble and his eyes looked into mine again with that fear that made me so hot. I sucked on my own fingers and slowly slid one into Yugi. I covered his mouth with the other hand tightly, and I could feel vocal vibrations on it as I slid my finger in and out of him. The vibrations got shorter and quicker as I slid my second finger inside of him, stretching his tight hole. "Hmm I don't know Yugi, you're pretty tight. All the better for me."

I finally positioned myself at his entrance and began to push into him. His eyes got wider and his head thrashed against my hand on his mouth, he pulled against his restraints and arced his back. The vibrations and muffled noises coming from Yugi's mouth certainly didn't sound like moans of pleasure to me. I laughed and thrust fully into him.

At that moment I felt him scream. It filled my whole world, my senses, my void. Time stopped for three seconds. Then I looked at him as I began to thrust into him rythmatically; his eyes were streaming tears and they screamed pain. I smile to him as I feel his blood on my cock. I have torn his skin; my goal is accomplished. I reach down as I thrust into his tight hot heat and collect some of his blood, bringing it before his eyes. He whimpers, a shaky and unstable whimper and more tears slide down his face. I lick them away and whisper into his ear, "I've claimed you." And Yugi only nods, to my own surprise. I bite into his shoulder as I cum inside of him and I release his mouth and he half-screams as my cum stings his ripped and torn flesh. It is the sweetest of sounds to me. He cries. I kiss his lips. "Yugi."

I make my way down the stairs to meet Pegasus. I only hope that Yugi will be there to watch me in the final duel. Watch me gain his grandfather's freedom for him, and watch me take something from him in return. "I've claimed him, he will be mine." I stand at Pegasus's doors, awaiting their opening. "Nothing will stand in my way."


End file.
